


Siren

by OrangeAddict



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/F, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 11:59:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7049800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangeAddict/pseuds/OrangeAddict





	Siren

Once there was a dirty blonde haired girl who was a sailor though she was mostly a mermaid hunter, she had been one of the best in the village for taking down tons of them that had caused the people to have large death tolls and missing people everywhere.

One day while she was on her travels for more of the witches of the sea she had spotted one who was quite young such as herself though she wasn't attacking the boat she seemed to want to speak with the sailor. The blonde went over to the waters edge and waited for the mermaid to come up for air, in which she had though she was the most beautiful mermaid out of all that she had seen. The mermaid had shoulder length curly sandy bronze hair that seemed to sparkle in the sunlight as well as in the deep ocean. Though her eyes were like crystals of blue and hints of green as well as yellow. The sailor had her breath taken by the prey of the day, they hadn't called them sirens for nothing after all. She had seemed rather playful and happy around the blondes presence, swimming up way too close then any other had even to just attack. The mystery mermaid had then swam deep into the depths below, and came back up a few minutes afterwards with a sand dollar in hand, trying to reach out and give the other female it. The sailor took it hesitantly but then put it on the table where she had placed all of the weapons, maybe she wouldn't need those for today. She glanced around for anything to give back, all she could find was some cheese that she was saving but figured to be nice to the friendly being. She held it out as the mermaid took it happily, eating it whole with a big smile though after that she had swam off and left the sailor. She giggled and decided to hunt somewhere else for the day instead but the image of that perfect siren stayed in her mind..

The next day she had come back to the same spot as before and as she had predicted the mermaid was there swimming around rather lonely looking until he had noticed the smaller boat this time come up with the same person who had given her a treat beyond that the sea could offer. There was more cheese given to her, but this time she had stayed longer and began to communicate in a odd fashion of the mermaid making splashes and dolphin noises it seemed like as the sailor tried to speak in her own language before trying to make hand signs that the mermaid seemed to understand a bit better.

Overtime they had gotten to be the best of friends and then something even more, lovers. It was rather odd that someone who was killing all the mermaids had fallen in love with one of her prey as the mermaid could smell the blood of her kind of the sailors hands though she didn't seem to mind too much. They had often kissed or even the sailor would get in a swimming suit to swim and hold the mermaid close to her or even just be able to swim together. They had shared intimacy a few times as they had both enjoyed being so close and making there lover feel so nice. One by one the sailors crew were disappearing and it was obvious who it was doing it, but the sailor would never kill her lover no matter who was being killed at her will.

On a cold and stormy like day the blonde had felt sick to her stomach, she didn't know why but she had to go and see her lover that instant. She packed her things and took the smaller boat but as she got to the sight where she had always played, she wasn't there. The woman called out her name until spotting the small lump on the shore with a torn tail, her hair seemed to be dull and she wasn't moving all too much. The blonde patted her way over to the mermaid and desperately tried to free her and shove her back into the water, holding her close so she wouldn't drown. There was a few gasps and coughs before she slowly opened her eyes, only pain was in them now and she couldn't even swim any longer with her tail ripped and shredded.

The sailor knew what she had too do so her lover wouldn't suffer drowning when swimming on her own or being dried up. The brunette knew this too and closed her eyes, whining softly in her arms. The woman slowly took the dagger from her shorts and opened it slowly, there initials engrave in a heart with the words written on the other side. 'Together forever and always' She whispered quietly to her lover that she had lover her and would see her soon before slitting the mermaids throat laying her down gently half of her body on the shore and the other hand not before slitting her own and falling by her partners side.


End file.
